SOS Navidad
by Deirena-sempai
Summary: Una estúpida pelea, un Santa Claus muy flojo, Pein se roba la navidad... un descabellado plan para rescatar los regalos ¿Lo lograrán?


¡Hey! Si eres alguno de los pocos que le escribió a Santa Claus que subiera otro fic... pues ya la hiciste. Con pretexto... em, quise decir... con motivo de estas fiestas navideñas, he decidido traerles mi tercer fic... ah, como sea, solo léanlo y dejen reviews... prometo que esta vez sí se los contestaré.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaymer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y blah, blah, blah...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>S.O.S NAVIDAD<strong>

Era una tranquila tarde de invierno en la base Akatsuki, donde todos ellos se preparaban para la Navidad, excepto por un peli naranjo que se encontraba fuera por alguna razón. Deidara y Tobi decoraban el árbol, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan y Zetsu se encargaban del resto de la base, mientras que Sasori, Itachi y Kisame hacían la cena. Era nochebuena y mañana Navidad, así que tenían mucho trabajo qué hacer.

-Mire Sempai, que esferas tan bonitas hay aquí –decían un enmascarado revolviendo las cajas de los adornos  
>-¡Tobi, deja eso y sigue sosteniendo la escalera! Si me parto la cara será tu culpa, un<br>-¡Y mire, también hay escarcha!

-¡Hidan, te digo que no! –se escuchó gritar a Kakuzu desde el otro lado de la sala- ¡La corona va en la puerta, no en la chimenea!  
>-¡¿Por qué ching*dos no me dijiste? ¡Esa cosa ya se chamuscó!<br>-¡Pues yo no voy a comprar otra!

-¡Zetsu! –replicó cierta peli azul desde otro punto en la base- ¡No te comas las luces!  
>-¡¿Qué vas a hacer al respeto? –espetó Zetsu blanco, secundado por el Zetsu negro- ¡Sí, qué vas a hacer al respecto?<br>-Esto –dijo Konan sacando una escoba de Jashin sabrá dónde  
>-¡Auxilio, auxilio! ¡La bruja mala me persigue! –gritaba Zetsu mientras la única chica de la organización le perseguía con la escoba en mano- ¡Tobi, quítate!<br>-¡Waa, sempai! –chilló el enmascarado  
>-¡¿Ahora qué quieres, Tobi? ¡No ves que trato de...!<br>-¡A un lado!

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un gran ¡ZAZ! Y el sonido de las esferas caer y romperse, acompañadas por el árbol, las luces y todos sus adornos.

-¡TOBI!

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, dos sujetos discutían sobre cómo debía prepararse la cena

-Le estás echando mucha sal –decía el Uchiha al ver la forma en que cocinaba un pequeño pelirrojo  
>-Claro que no, esta es la receta de mi abuela y aquí dice 3 pizcas de sal<br>-¡Pues tu abuela no sabe nada!  
>-¡Con mi abuela no te metas! –se defendió el de Suna<br>-Cualquiera sabe que son dos pizcas de sal, no tres  
>-¿Qué se supone que quieren preparar? –inquirió Kisame<br>-Un Xochicatoyo tradicional –respondieron al unísono sus compañeros de cocina  
>-Bueno –respondió algo dudoso el chico pescado- no estoy seguro de que Xochicatoyo sea una palabra, pero… a mí me parece como una gelatina común y corriente. Además no creo que necesite sal, si es un postre dulce y…<br>-¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarla _gelatina_? –replicó el marionetista  
>-No sabes distinguir –le secundó el portador del Sharingan- de una gelatina convencional y un verdadero Xochicatoyo<br>-Pero yo… -balbuceó el azul como un completo idiota

El azabache y el pelirrojo se miraron y luego clavaron la vista en su compañero marino

-¡FUERA DE MI COCINA! –sentenciaron los dos al tiempo que lo sacaban de una patada y cerraban la puerta.

Dos minutos después se escuchó una nueva discusión, esta vez por la ensalada de frutas.

-Vaya, ya son las diez –dijo sorprendido el azulado- ¡Oh, no! ¡Olvidé darle de comer a _Tiburoncín_!

-Ya llegué –anunció la voz del líder seguida de un azotón de puerta  
>-Oh, qué bueno que llegaste, Pein querido –dijo la peliazul de la escoba- Zetsu se ha estado comiendo todos los adornos y arrojó el árbol por la ventana<p>

/-/-/-/-FLASHBACK/-/-/-/-

-¡TOBI!  
>-¡No fue mi culpa, Sempai! ¡Zetsu-san fue quien lo tiró! ¡Tobi es un buen chico!<p>

-¡Zetsu, ya dame esas luces o te doy con la escoba!  
>-¡Jamás! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a matar un árbol inocente y degradarlo poniéndole adornos tan feos? ¡Pero yo lo liberaré de este sufrimiento! –dijo Zetsu mientras tomaba el pino caído- ¡LIBERTAD AMIGA PLANTA!<p>

Dicho esto el pino salió volando por una ventana y…

-/-/-FIN FLASHBACK-/-/-/-

-Y cayó sobre tu auto –terminó de relatar la maestra del origami

En ese momento llegaron Hidan y Kakuzu.

-¡Líder, dígale al p*nche tacaño este… -señalando a su compañero con el dedo-que compre otra corona!  
>-¡No voy a comprar otra! –replicó el castaño- ¡Sabe cuánto cuestan esas cosas!<br>-¡**** tacaño!  
>-****** loco<br>-Escuchen chicos –respondió el anaranjado con voz de ultratumba- no estoy para eso, yo solo…

-¡Deja esa cuchara, es mía!  
>-¡Ya te dije que es mucha sal!<p>

Se escuchó discutir a dos sujetos desde la cocina, los gritos y los sonidos de cosas cayéndose aumentaron hasta que…

-¡Se acabó, estoy harto! –Itachi salió de la cocina lleno de harina y huevo  
>-¡No me dejes hablando solo! –le gritó Sasori, que iba justo detrás de él<br>-¡LALALALALALA! ¡¿Y sabes qué más? ¡La receta de tu abuela es horrible y…!

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, Sasori le lanzó contra el azabache mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza con una barra de mantequilla (marca mantequilla).

-¡Pues tus empanadas de pollo son lo peor que he probado!

Los dos empezaron a golpearse con todo lo que tenían en las manos: harina, huevo, pescado, etc., hasta que se percataron de la presencia del líder, quien les miraba pidiendo una explicación.

-¡Él empezó! –atinaron a decir, señalando el uno al otro con el dedo mutuamente  
>-No estoy de humor –fue la respuesta del líder- Solo pasen todos a la sala, tengo algo qué anunciar<p>

Todos dirigieron sus pasos hacia la estancia.

-Como todos saben esta noche es noche buena y mañana Navidad, una época llena de comida, adornos y por supuesto de…  
>-¡¿De milagros de Navidad?- gritó en forma de pregunta un buen chico<br>-Eso no es lo que…  
>-Porque siempre hay milagros de Navidad en Navidad… ¡Oh, esperen un momento, mañana es Navidad!<br>-¡CIERRA LA BOCOTA TOBI!, como decía el punto es que de camino al centro comercial, me encontré con una fila de niños que esperaban para pedirle sus obsequios a Santa Claus. Yo, naturalmente me colé en la fila y me dirigí al barrigón de rojo, estaba tan emocionado, ¡de verdad vería a Santa!  
>-Seguro que se emocionó tanto- susurró Deidara al oído del rojito de Suna-que por eso olvidó hacer las compras<br>-Pero ¿saben qué pasó después? –continuó el de las perforaciones-Esos tontos enanos, no te ofendas Sasori no es por ti, me refiero a los ayudantes de Santa… pues ellos me detuvieron y dijeron que los enanos, he otra vez no es por ti amigo Saso, ya sabes me refiero a los niños, pero estoy divagando… dijeron que los niños tenían prioridad y tuve que esperar a que pasaran uno a uno hasta que fuera mi turno, así que pasaron dos horas y cuando al fin me tocaba hablar con el sujeto colorado, este otra vez no es por ti-dijo volteando a ver al cabeza de cerillo- tu sabes me refiero a Santa Claus…

-Este -carraspeó-bueno, justo cuando estaba en frente de él, al barrigón se le ocurre salir a comer y después dormir una siesta, ¡¿pueden creerlo? Así que mi plan para este año es: ROBAR LA NAVIDAD  
>-¡¿Qué?-dijeron al mismo tiempo los demás<br>-Ya lo sé ¡¿no es genial? Imagínense las caras de los niños cuando descubran que no hay regalos abajo del árbol, entonces llorarán y lamentarán haber tenido prioridad para ver a Santa ¡Jajaja, jajaja, jaja jajaja!  
>-Pero a Tobi le gusta la Navidad, y si el líder se la roba, eso significaría que tampoco habrá regalos para nosotros ¿no?<br>-Es correcto Tobi, si yo no tengo regalos ustedes tampoco y se aguantan. Eso era todo, feliz Navidad-dijo para luego marcharse

-¡Waaa! ¡Tobi quiere Navidad! ¡Y regalos! Sempai, tenemos que hacer algo  
>-Pero ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?¡un!<br>-No se preocupen, yo salvaré su Navidad -dijo la comadreja con aires de grandeza-esto es lo que haremos…

Así que todos se apuraron y pusieron en marcha el plan del Uchiha, y pasaron unas horas hasta que el reloj marcó las tres de la mañana. La puerta se abrió lentamente, una figura borrosa se asomó y después entró, acompañado de un gran saco: se trataba de Pein que traía todos los regalos que había hurtado junto con algunos adornos y refacciones para su auto. Se dirigió a su armario y puso su carga dentro, para luego ponerse su pijama y disponerse a dormir tranquila y felizmente, sabiendo que había arruinado la Navidad de muchos pequeñines.

-Esos niños se llevarán una gran sorpresa al despertar ja-ja, ya quiero que sea mañana

En eso, una luz brillante ilumino la habitación despertando al Grinch anaranjado que yacía en la cama

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Y quién demonios eres tú?-preguntó a la figura que salió de aquella luminaria  
>-Yo -respondió un chico de largos cabellos rubios vestido con una especie de túnica azul celeste-soy el espíritu de las navidades pasadas y he venido para convencerte de devolver la navidad, y de paso para fastidiarte un poco recordándote lo horrible que fue tu infancia- le explicó con una gran sonrisa en la cara<br>-¿Ah, sí? Y dime ¿Quién te envió? ¿Rodolfo el reno?-contestó Pein algo escéptico  
>-¡claro que no! De verdad soy el espíritu de las navidades pasadas, así que dame tu mano y…<br>-Yo no le hago a eso, tengo novia  
>-¡Ay!, ¡no puedo creerlo, ven acá!-dijo algo molesto mientras jalaba del brazo al sujeto– Muy bien, ahora volaremos por los aires y…<br>-Sí, sí, sí, me mostrarás alguna Navidad en la que me la paso muy mal para que los lectores comprendan porque robé los regalos y eso, aunque yo lo expliqué algunos renglones atrás  
>-¿Sabes algo? Este trabajo no es divertido por personas como tú, así que en vez de eso, te mostraré algún flashback sin sentido y totalmente ajeno a esta historia<br>-Como quieras, es tu tiempo  
>-¡Ah, no te preocupes! Me pagan cinco billetes por hora ¡Vamos!<p>

/-/-/-/-FLASHBACK SIN SENTIDO Y AJENO A ESTA HISTORIA/-/-/-/-

Se encontraban dos sujetos dentro de una cueva, uno tenía cabello largo de color negro que le cubría uno de los ojos, el otro parecía más joven, su pelo era de color naranja era más corto que el del primero; al parecer estaban teniendo una discusión que tenía como tema principal encontrar el nombre perfecto para una organización.

-Oye- dijo el líder de Akatsuki señalando al segundo sujeto- ¡Ese soy yo de pequeño! ¡Hola yo! ¡¿Cómo estás? ¡Oh, y ese otro es mi amigo Madara Uchiha!  
>-No lo conozco<br>-Claro que sí, si tú siempre le estas gritando  
>-No es cierto, yo solo le grito a Tobi<br>-Lo que quiero decir es que él es...  
>-No sé de qué me hablas, sigamos observando<br>-Pequeño Yahiko -pronunció el sujeto más viejo- yo estaba pensando en un nombre como, _Akatsuk_i, es perfecto y queda perfecto con los uniformes  
>-No lo sé, no me convence mucho; a mí se me ocurría llamarnos, <em><span>los cuatro guerreros exiliados malvados de trajes negros con manchas de salsa de tomate y sed de venganza<span>_, pero para ser justos ¿Qué eliges, cara o cruz?- dijo al tiempo que lanzaba una moneda  
>-Cara -respondió el rey emo- así, la moneda cayó y...<br>-¡Rayos! Está bien, nos llamaremos Akatsuki

-/-/-FIN FLASHBACK SIN SENTIDO Y AJENO A ESTA HISTORIA-/-/-/-

-¿Sabes? -dijo el líder algo mareado por el viaje- Comienzo a pensar que tu aparición fue algo innecesario  
>-Como digas Scrush -dijo el rubio para después desaparecer en una nube de humo<p>

-¡Vaya, eso sí que fue extraño! Menos mal que terminó -apenas tuvo tiempo de bostezar cuando de pronto un agujero luminoso se hizo presente detrás de él  
>-Yo soy el espíritu de la navidad presente y futura<br>-¿Kakuzu, eres tú? ¿Y no se supone que es un espíritu por cada tiempo?  
>-Bueno, ha habido despidos y no contamos con mucho personal<br>-bueno y… ¿Qué se supone que me vas a mostrar tú?  
>-Bueno, para economizar un poco mejor te lo cuento-carraspeo- Hoy, les robaste la navidad a muchos niños, lo que podría ser algo bueno porque podríamos revender los juguetes al doble de su precio y así me haría muuuuy rico<br>-¿entonces tú me apoyas cierto?- preguntó el pelinaranja  
>-Eso depende ¿De cuánto estamos hablando?<br>-¿Qué? ¡No! Lo que planeo es destruir los juguetes para que esos niños sufran, así que no obtendremos dinero y…  
>-¡Está loco! Si no gano dinero no vale la pena, prefiero regresar la navidad y recibir mi pago de veinte billetes por hora a no ganar nada<br>-El espíritu anterior dijo que solo ganaban cinco  
>-Él no sabe nada de negocios, como sea en este momento debería estar hablándote sobre el futuro pero tengo otro turno en cinco minutos así que lo diré rápido; tu no les compraste regalos a tus empleados para navidad, y en el futuro te sientes arrepentido y les compras obsequios pero los precios subirán hasta las nubes, lo que significará un gasto mayor y tu bolsillo no lo resistirá, entonces por comprar los regalos no tendrás suficiente dinero para pagarnos y tendremos que renunciar y vagar por las calles en busca de empleo, tendremos hambre y frío pero sobre todo los bolsillos vacíos, así que más te vale devolver la navidad si quieres darme un aumento y más te vale darme un aumento porque si no…<br>-¿¡Que? ¿¡Qué pasaría si no les doy un aumento?

De pronto los demás Akatsuki incluyendo a Itachi, salieron de detrás de la cabecera con unas linternas alumbrando el ángulo bajo de sus caras y gritando:

-O si no te sacamos los ojos… ¡BUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!  
>-¡AAAAAH!-gritó aterrado el naranjado al ver como se acercaban amenazadoramente hacia él-¡Tomen los regalos, y dénselos a los niños pero déjenme en paz!<p>

Todos corrieron al armario y subieron los juguetes a un trineo jalado por perros ninjas para devolver los regalos a los pequeñitos de toda la colonia, el líder cayó dormido luego de eso, ya eran las seis de la mañana y las ganas de dormir lo invadieron por completo. Pasadas unas horas despertó:

-¿Qué paso? ¿Fue un sueño?, esperen un momento, hoy es navidad, ¡y no hay regalos bajo el árbol!, debo buscar algo antes de que todos despierten- dicho esto se paró de un brinco y buscó papel para envolver mientras tomaba lo primero que le venía a la mente para regala, corrió a la sala y los dejo aun lado del bien decorado arbolito que por alguna razón estaba roncando, tal vez era un árbol parlante o algo así, no tuvo tiempo de averiguar tan pronto terminó llamó a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué sucede? Preguntó Sasori, el primero en llegar  
>-¿Dónde están los demás?-preguntó Pein al notar nadie más llegaba<br>-Emmm, este-balbuceó el colorín – Están… están, en-el baño, ¡sí, eso es! ahí es donde están-atinó a decir  
>-¡¿todos juntos?<br>-Ebashgamf… ah… yo, este… pues...-en ese momento se escuchó sonar el timbre  
>-Mejor abra la puerta, suena a que es para usted -pero no hubo necesidad de ello ya que de una patada Hidan la abrió y entró seguido de los compañeros faltantes<p>

-¿Qué hacían allá afuera? –preguntó el de la cara perforada  
>-¡¿Qué le importa? -contestó el albino-¡hay que abrir los regalos!<p>

Todos se dirigieron a la sala y tomaron un uno a uno los objetos envueltos, el arbolito despertó y tomó el gran jamón con su nombre

-Así que eras tú Zetsu- espetó el líder  
>-Prefiero ser yo a que sea algún pobre pino inocente<br>-Nosotros también le tenemos un regalo líder- dijeron todos y corrieron a una especie de bodega en otra habitación, abrieron la puerta dejando caer una montaña de regalos del cual tomaron uno de tamaño considerable  
>-¿Pueden creer que realmente estuvimos a punto de devolver estos regalos a sus dueños? -habló el pelinegro que tuvo la idea, todos soltaron una risita y regresaron a la sala<br>-Sí –espetó Sasori- Por cierto –volteó a ver a su alumno- buenos efectos especiales, Deidara  
>-Sí, un <em><span>compa<span>_ me mando un tutorial por Hotmail…

Todos se fueron entre risas y comentarios, dejando a su líder con cara de WTF!.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, bueno... dado que no se me ocurre otra cosa, solo quiero desearles feliz navidad, Januca o lo que sea...<br>**


End file.
